Approbation Comics
Bart Thompson (born September 20 in Los Angeles, CA), is the creator of the comic book company Approbation Comics, and is the creator, writer, and artist of titles such as Vampires Unlimited, the Metamutoids, ChiSai, The Lazarus Factor, Chaos Campus, and Weapons of Mass Destruction.Bart Alex Thompson talks Chaos Campus Thompson is the scripter for the first volume of the comic book Lethal Instinct for Alias Enterprises and the writer for the remainder of the series. Thompson also writes and edits the series Blood, Shells, & Roses for Arcana Studios.Approving Chaotic Comics Thompson is also credited as Alex Thompson, Bart A. Thompson (usually in print form), and B. Alex Thompson (a movie credits). Bibliography Thompson founded Approbation Comics, an independent comic book company based in Louisville, Kentucky, in 1992. Through it he has published various titles, including Amour #1–6, Chaos Campus: Sorority Girls vs. Zombies Preview #0–3, ChiSai Preview #0–3, The Evil Inside #1–6, The Lazarus Factor: Perceptions #1–3, Myriad #1–6, and Vampires Unlimited: Shades of Things to Come #1–6 Vampires Unlimited In 2002 Thompson made his comics debut with Vampires Unlimited: Shades of Things to Come, a full-color indie comic book series published by Approbation Comics. The series follows the exploits of humans genetically altered with the vampire virus as they try to deal with their new lives by running a New York underground goth nightclub. Characters include Osiris, Red Rum, Guardian, D-Bone, but stars Pandora Doll who stands out due to her asymmetrical punk blonde and blue haircut. The Vampires Unlimited storyline is split into miniseries and others include Wolves, The Lazarus Factor, Quick Bites, and Sourcebook. ChiSai ChiSai debuted in May 2005 within the pages of Approbation Comics's Myriad anthology, the first ChiSai story subtitled "Karma" introduced the concept. In the story, Thompson chronicles the life of young Shy Stevens, an 18 year girl whose life was torn apart in every way imaginable, yet she dedicates herself to crawling from the wreckage and settling the score. But once she's rebuilt her life and goes about getting revenge on her tormentors, she faces risking her new life and family to settle her old scores. She does this armed with a bulletproof uniform and weapons from traditional ninja to cutting edge military grade. Chaos Campus Chaos Campus: Sorority Girls vs. Zombies is a comedy/pop culture parody series where zombies have taken over a city and the only hope humanity has for survival lies within the hands of the three sorority sisters- Jamie, Paige, and Brittany. Thompson came up with the concept via "joking around with friends, laughing at all of the "blank versus blank" movies that were starting to become popular, and knowing Hollywood will take a decent selling idea and run it into the ground (like natural disaster movies, buddy comedies, and now comic movies and 70's/80's TV). ...we had a game of how adding "zombies" to any known property would make it even better. Like Married with Children could be "Married with Zombies" or "Zombies with Children"... and so on". The idea stayed with Thompson until he wrote a one-shot that eventually developed into an ongoing series.Chaos Campus: Sorority Girls vs Zombies #10 Comic Book Bin Chaos Campus is planned to be a sixty issue story split into three 20-issue acts. So far only the first 20 issues have been released, completing Act 1. Thompson also has plans for a movie adaptation of the series. Film career Thompson has acted in three projects from film company, Feathered Italian Films. First an unnamed victim role in the feature film, "The Legacy" written and directed by Jason Crowe and Roni Jonah. Second as the character Lewis in the feature film, "Hell House," also by Crowe and Jonah. Third as the character Alex in the short film "Trepan," written and directed by Jonah. References External links * *Bart A. Thompson Comic Vine Biography & Titles *Approbation Comics Homepage *Bart A. Thompson Comics Career Interview *Bart A. Thompson Paperback Reader Interview *Bart A. Thompson G.O.Doom Interview *Bart A. Thompson Comic Monsters Interview Category:Living people Category:American comics writers Category:American comics artists